Automotive vehicles often have cruise control. Basic cruise control automatically controls vehicle speed to be within a speed band about a set cruise control speed, which is typically set for a driver. An example of a speed band is +/− 1 mile per hour. Adaptive cruise control also automatically controls vehicle speed to be within the speed band about the set cruise control speed but will automatically slow the vehicle speed to maintain at least a predetermined distance from a preceding vehicle that the vehicle is behind. In each case, the cruise control typically has predetermined acceleration and deceleration rates at which it accelerates or decelerates the vehicle to maintain vehicle speed within the speed band. These rates are referred to herein as regular cruise control acceleration and deceleration rates.